


Say What?!

by TheHouseoftheCunning



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 03:24:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6221680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHouseoftheCunning/pseuds/TheHouseoftheCunning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloe makes Beca write in a journal so she can work out her feelings and most of the entries involve a certain German singer. Let's see what she will discover</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say What?!

**Author's Note:**

> I am trying out something new with this work, let me know what you think. I don't own PP.

I never though that I would write in a Journal, not because I think less of it but because it always seemed tedious to me to put all my thoughts into one location where someone can read it and use it against me. But Chloe says that this may help me deal with my emotions better and maybe comes to terms with this thing that is eating at me but she wasn’t really helpful on the last part cause she didn’t tell me what I was fighting with myself over. I think I am doing better then I was years ago with my emotions, but apparently not so much. And is kind of sucks because I have to write in this EVERY DAY because she said she is going to sit with me while I write even though she wont read it. I am happy she isn’t going to read this cause she might not like what I have to say about her. She is starting to act like Aubrey did when we were training for the national acapella champion ships. It’s kind of over baring and a little too much for me. Chloe is my best friend in the Bellas but with the way she is acting she is going to be the one I push away the most. She doesn’t know what I am going through and how much I have on my plate. I need to think about the future and the Bellas are not it, this is something you do in college but it wont last after that and I need to figure out how I am going to make a living. It is my fault that she doesn’t much, but how can I tell her anything when all she can focus on it Worlds. Here we go into this journal entry with the how this all started and I guess if I must how I feel about it. 

So we were performing for the President of the United Sates and his family, all was going well. We were hitting all out notes as well as the dance moves, just for the record I was against doing the rope swing. The unbelievable happened Fat Amy’s outfit tore and she showed her vagina to the President and his family. I probable wouldn’t have been so bad if she was wearing underwear, but she wasn’t. Who doesn’t wear underwear under their clothes, but she was wearing sparkly spandex so I guess I kind of understand. I can still here the announcer yelling about her commando situation.  
'Oh no, she has no underwear on. We have a commando situation,' a capella official John stated.  
I don’t know what happened to us we were the best but then we weren’t and I don’t know where we went wrong. I think that if we thought about it we could figure it out but Chloe is demanding that we have to got to worlds and redeem ourselves or something, after a while I kind of just tuned her out. Its not that I don’t want to go and fix what we messed up but I don’t want to do it when I have this internship that I am trying to get ahead in. I want to tell Chloe and the girls but I don’t know if they will be mad at me because I need to be making an arrangement for the world championships. I don’t want them to be mad at me and think I don’t care about them and what we are doing because I do, but I also need to think about the future. 

So we found the tour stealing Germans and I have to say that the leader was a German Goddess. I don’t mean a literal Goddess because that would be wrong, but she looks like one. She has blonde hair that she wears in a tight bun on the top of her head and man does it do things to my libido which is strange because its hair, but damn she be fine. She is wearing all black and I think leather pants, which make her ass look AMAZING. I can’t seem to insult her and it is driving me crazy, but not in the pleasurable way though. Dammit I still can’t seem to get her out of my head when I am not even near her. She isn’t near me and I am still complementing her and her abs. She really is amazing and the fact that she is so tall and still makes me weak in the knees is amazing. I don’t understand how she gets in my head like she does but I don’t think that I want her out of my head. It’s like when she is looking at me with her ice blue eyes she is looking into my soul and is accepting what she is seeing.

This is it for this chapter i have to go and figure out how I am going to work and deal with the Bellas, let's hope that no one kills me in the end of this when they find out.


End file.
